Due to the increase of human population and water consumption coupled with limited freshwater resources on earth, technologies such as seawater desalination and water treatment/recycle to provide safe and fresh water have become more important to our society. The desalination process using reverse osmosis (RO) membrane is the leading technology for producing fresh water from saline water. Most of current commercial RO membranes adopt a thin-film composite (TFC) configuration consisting of a thin aromatic polyamide selective layer on top of a microporous substrate; typically a polysulfone membrane on non-woven polyester. Although these RO membranes can provide excellent salt rejection rate, higher water flux; thinner and more hydrophilic membranes are still desired to further improve energy efficiency of RO. Therefore, new membrane materials and synthetic methods are in high demand to achieve the desired properties as described above.